The Set Up (Should've Known Better)
by amagicalship
Summary: CS AU where Tink and Liam are a couple and they want to set up Killian (Liam's brother) and Emma (Tink's friend/coworker). Let's just say things don't always go as planned. A continuation of "Feed My Love," but you don't have to have read that one first.
Emma should have know better than to trust Tink. The spritely blonde had assured her that her new boyfriend's brother would be perrrrfect for her, much to Emma's chagrin. The eye rolls she had given Tink didn't seem to dissuade her, however, and Emma knew her coworker and friend would never drop it until she had met the guy.

Why couldn't Tink understand that she wasn't looking to get set up with anyone? She was alone and almost always had been, which was fine by her. After spending all day helping kids who had it even rougher than she had at times, she was happy to go home to her cat, Elora, and snuggle up with a good book and a glass of wine.

Of course, she did occasionally get the itch that all hot-blooded women get, but that was easily scratched by a quickie one-night stand that she never thought about in the morning.

Seeing Tink so happy had changed something for her, though, she had to admit. Tink was always a cheerful person, but there was a lingering sadness about her, as if her sunny skies could be obscured by rainclouds at any moment. Usually, Emma chalked it up to the rigors of their job as social workers, but lately all the stress didn't seem to be getting to Tink.

She started coming into the office absolutely beaming every morning, a brilliant glow lighting her up from within. Emma made sure to tease her about getting laid, but Tink just winked at her and handed her a coffee, practically skipping through the office. As the days turned into weeks, the effects of her new relationship didn't seem to wear off either, and Emma started to grow a bit wary of her friend's bubbling font of joy and maybe, just maybe, a little jealous.

So when she suggested Emma come and meet Liam's brother at his bar that Saturday ("No pressure, I swear!"), Emma agreed. After all, Tink had said that he was absolutely gorgeous - tall, dark and handsome like his big brother - and a real gentleman. Emma was skeptical, of course, but she made Tink pull up some pictures on Liam's Facebook profile and she had to admit her heart rate may have sped up. Just a little.

Walking into The Cask & Crate, Emma could feel her nerves getting the better of her, and she told them to calm the fuck down. She was wearing a white silk camisole that accentuated her toned arms and chest and her favorite pair of skinny jeans, which accentuated, well, everything. Her hair was down in long, loose waves, and she even put some rose-colored lipstick on. If Killian wasn't interested, he could take it and shove it.

Recognizing his dark head of hair from the pictures, she cut a line to the bar where he was sitting, Tink nowhere to be seen. Great.

She cleared her throat, and he turned, his eyes opening wide as if in shock. And what eyes they were - deep blue and full of piercing intelligence, framed by long, dark lashes that made her mouth suddenly go dry. There was something mysterious about him too, just a hint of something dark and dangerous that excited her more than she'd like to admit. He looked her up and down and she tried not to squirm, but rather could feel heat spreading across her shoulder blades as she noticed his pupils darkening.

"You must be Killian." She offered him her hand, and he clasped it gently, bringing it up to his lips to place the softest of kisses against her knuckles, making her shiver slightly. Her eyes worked their way down his body and she took in his black t-shirt and dark, fitted jeans appreciatively. His tousled hair was definitely doing things for her - good things - as was his perfectly manicured scruff.

"That I am. It's a pleasure, Miss-" His voice was softly accented, rich and deep.

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Swan, it suits you," he said, winking at her, and she suddenly realized he was still holding her hand and _she_ was still staring into his eyes, completely mesmerized. _Fuck._

"Nice to meet you," she said, pulling her hand away quickly, looking around the bar. "Where's Liam and Tink?" she asked nervously, tucking her hair behind her ears and putting her hands inside the back pockets of her jeans.

"Not to worry, they just went around to the supply closet to grab a few things, they should be back straight away." He gestured towards the barstool next to him. "Care to sit? I'd be happy to get you a drink."

"Oh, no, that's alright. I'll wait until they get back. I hear Liam doesn't like people messing with his bar." She climbed up on the barstool.

Killian laughed, and it was like music to her ears. "Ah, so you've heard all about my brother and his strict rules then?"

Emma smiled. "A few things, plus I've been in the bar quite a few times for an after-work cocktail, I can see he runs a tight ship around here."

Killian grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Aye, that he does." Then he shook his head, angling his body towards her. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you in here."

"Well, you didn't know who I was before Maybe I was here and you just didn't notice me."

She bit her lip as he scanned her face slowly, suddenly feeling the air thicken between them. When he spoke, his voice was but a low rumble, his body invading her space.

"Oh no, lass. I would have noticed _you_ for certain."

Emma felt her cheeks flame, little sparks of awareness dancing across her skin. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been picked up by a guy in a bar before, but this felt, well- it felt different. She liked him, and she hadn't liked anyone in a long, long time.

Feeling the sudden urge to change the topic, Emma glanced up at the TV hanging over the corner of the bar, nodding her head in that direction. "Who's playing?"

"Ah! Football fan, I take it? Excellent taste, Swan. Germany and Ireland are playing a match today."

"Football? You mean soccer, right?" Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste.

The grin fell from Killian's face, before he smiled again slowly, though a bit more warily. "Yes, soccer I suppose is what you call it here in the U.S. even though the rest of the world calls it football, because, you know, you kick the ball with your _foot_."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "It's all semantics to me, but I figure when in Rome...besides, it gets a bit confusing when football here is a completely different sport."

"And I suppose you find it the superior sport?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Emma knew it was a test she was about to fail, but she couldn't help it, she had to hold her ground. "Well, yeah, I mean, I'm still a soccer fan but I'm all American. We live and breath football. Go Patriots!" she cheered sarcastically, pumping her fist in the air.

Killian scoffed, leaning back on his stool and crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose next you're going to tell me that Pele was the best football- I mean soccer player - of all time."

Emma felt her temper rise, her blood pumping quickly as she pressed her mouth into the same firm line that she reserved for her more unmanageable foster children. "That's because he _is_ the best player of all time. It's not even a question. The man was technically superior in every way and he averaged a goal per game!" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Killian shook his head, and she could see his jaw clench as he emitted a huff from his nose. "Bloody hell," he said under his breath.

"What? You don't agree? Who do you think is the best all time player? Mara-" she challenged him.

He cut her off before she could even finish. "Maradona is, without a doubt, the best all around footballer of all time. He pretty much single-handedly won the '86 World Cup. He possessed in spades the same thing that puts him above Pele as it does soccer over American football- heart."

He was glaring at her now, heat in his gaze, and Emma was fairly certain she was glaring back, both of them staring each other down angrily with their arms crossed. This ship was going down in flames, and quickly.

Just then, Liam and Tink walked behind the bar until they were facing them, each carrying a box filled with miscellaneous alcohol bottles. If she wasn't so upset, she might have noticed the way Liam was winking at Tink conspiratorially as if they had been in the supply closet making out like naughty teenagers, but as it was, she continued to glare in Killian's direction, neither of them willing to drop the eye contact first as if stuck in a death match.

"Emma!" Tink greeted brightly, smiling until she took in the animosity between them, giving Liam a worried look. "I see you've met Killian."

"Hmph," Emma grunted, still not looking away.

Finally Killian turned away, giving Tink a tight smile. "We've met alright."

Liam gave his brother a disapproving look. "Has my little brother been behaving himself, Emma? Or do I need to get out the old whip?"

Emma got up from her stool, chuckling humorlessly. "I'm a social worker so I can't advise that, but you'll have to make your own determination. I think I'm gonna go."

Killian was quicker than she, however, already standing up and grabbing his keys and phone from off the counter and shoving them in his pockets. "Oh no, Swan, don't leave on my account. Good afternoon, Brother. Tink," he said, nodding in their direction before he turned on his heel and stormed out of there, leaving Emma standing in shock with her mouth hanging open.

What the-? She turned her glare on Tink, silently reprimanding her for this disaster of a meeting, even though Emma knew she herself was half to blame for how it went down. But Tink _knew_ how bristly she could be, she never should have tried to set her up with someone as obviously ill-suited to her as Killian. Someone so...so... _sensitive_. Her lips twisted in a frown.

"I apologize, Emma, for my brother's behavior. He's always been a bit of a passionate sort." Liam scratched behind his ear sheepishly, and that was all it took to let the wind out of her sails.

Emma sighed heavily. "It's alright, Liam, it's not your fault your brother is an ass." She sat back down on her barstool, suddenly ready for that drink.

"Actually, I do take responsibility for him, since I'm the one who raised him for the most part." He leaned on the counter, shaking his head softly while Tink put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Emma jumped to apologize. "I'm sorry, Liam, I didn't know-"

"'Salright, love. He's a good man, once you get to know him. He just hasn't quite been the same since his wife died - his Milah. They were married young and he lost her quite unexpectedly from a congenital heart defect she didn't know she had. I lost him too, there, for awhile, wasn't sure I was ever going to get him back, but he did seem to come around eventually." Liam sighed, his blue eyes troubled.

Emma's heart clenched. She was a sucker for a sob story, and now she knew why Killian had that dark look about him, as if there were a shadow hanging over his head. Poor guy, losing his wife unexpectedly like that, it must have been horrible for him.

Liam sighed, running his hand through his curly hair and scratching at his scalp. "Not to worry, let's not let him ruin our afternoon. What say you, Emma? Are you prepared for the city's finest burger and fries?" He smiled at her warmly, and Emma felt herself smiling back.

"As long as they have onion rings."

Tink smiled at her, obviously relieved she wasn't still upset, and Emma caught her eye, giving her a reassuring smile as she tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Indeed they do!" Liam left to go place the order.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and chatting happily, drinking beer and watching the soccer match. Once she became more relaxed, Emma regretted how she had picked a fight with Killian, though she'd be hard pressed to admit it. As far as Tink knew, her friend was _not_ impressed.

* * *

What she didn't know, however, was that Killian had walked around the city for a good thirty minutes before coming back and peering at them through the window, longing to take back his hasty words and start again. Seeing Emma throw back her head in laughter caused him to question himself, however, and whatever tenuous connection he had felt between them. If she was laughing already, then she obviously hadn't been as affected by the situation as he thought.

He had no business getting a beautiful lass like that tangled up in his mess of a heart. His brother could be happy with Tink, and he was happy for Liam's good fortune, but perhaps it just wasn't in the cards for Killian Jones. He'd had his chance with Milah, and they had loved one another well, maybe that was all that was in store for him. Watching as Emma talked with Tink, he knew she deserved better. He supposed he'd just have to let this one go, which is precisely what he did, kicking at the ground and walking home slowly, dejected.

Frankly, he was rather disappointed, as he'd actually been looking forward to the meeting for weeks - ever since Liam had told him all about his lady love's best friend Emma and shown him a video from one night at the bar of the two women laughing and singing to Erasure's "A Little Respect." He'd been entranced. She had bewitched him with her singular beauty and clear green eyes, a wide grin spreading across his face unwittingly as she turned to the camera and commanded Liam to "stop recording or I might have to kick your ass." Feisty, he liked that in a woman, especially if she could stand up to his hard-nosed arse of a brother.

Liam grinned as he caught the look in his brother's eyes, nodding approvingly. "I'll set something up," he had promised. Who knew it would go so appallingly badly?

It put Killian in a sour mood for the rest of the week, and he scowled down at the keyboard in front of him, unable to put the words down that he needed to complete his chapter. Running a hand through his already thoroughly disheveled hair, he strongly considered hitting the "reject call" button on his phone when he noted it was his brother calling. Sighing in resignation, he picked up the call and put the phone to his ear.

"What is it, Liam? I'm in no mood for your hen pecking right now."

"Sorry, did I call at a bad time? I know things didn't go well on Saturday, Kil, and I want to make it up to you. Let's take the boat out for a sail this weekend. It's been too long."

Killian leaned over his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you bringing lunch?" His stomach growled as he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Aye, I think that can be arranged."

"Fine, I'll see you Saturday then."

"Meet me down at the docks," Liam ordered.

"Alright, then. Bye."

Saturday turned out to be a particularly lovely day - the sky blue, the clouds puffy and white, the sun shining brightly. Killian felt relaxed and confident in his sailing attire - navy blue button down, khaki shorts, and boat shoes. The polaroid lenses on his aviators made the water look a delicious shade of turquoise. As he stared out at it, he wondered if they'd have time for a swim.

"Morning, Liam," he greeted when he got to the boat, offering him his hand for a firm shake.

"Killian! You're just in time."

"In time for-" Just then he heard girlish laughter wafting out from the cabin and he became filled with dread at the sight of Tink and her friend Emma appearing in the doorway. She was wearing a bright white sweater over a bikini top and her long legs were blissfully bare in short yellow shorts. Before he could take the time to fully appreciate them however, he was jolted back to awareness by her disdainful glare.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" he and Emma said at the same time.

Tink and Liam exchanged a knowing grin.

"Emma, you remember Liam's brother Killian of course? He's going to be joining us for sailing today," Tink said, a stern look of warning crossing her face as she raised her eyebrows at both Killian and Emma, silently daring them to misbehave.

Killian nodded in her direction. "How lovely to see you again, Swan," he said politely, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Emma's mouth finally closed, and she seemed to force herself to uncross her arms. Smiling tightly at Killian, she said, "Oh. Hey," and then turned her back to him and busied herself with her duffle bag that was perched on a bench, pulling out sunscreen.

"Alright, then. Who's up for some sailing?" Liam said loudly, breaking the tension. "Killian, give me a hand with the cast off, would you?"

"Sure thing."

He moved towards where the boat was moored to the dock, glancing behind him at Emma. She seemed to feel him looking at her, because she turned and eyed him over her shoulder, looking away quickly when their eyes met. A small tremor coursed through him, and he knew it wasn't because of the weather.

He shook his head. This could only end one way - badly.

* * *

Emma glanced over her shoulder again, watching Killian as he bent over to untie the boat from the dock. He had a nice ass, she could admit that. Hell, he was perfectly fine to look at, the problem was that devil of a tongue he had and the fact that he probably hated her since they appeared to be complete opposites. She sighed remorsefully as she rubbed sunscreen over her exposed skin, starting at her chest.

What in the hell had Tink been thinking? Their joint appearance was obviously a surprise to both of them. She certainly wouldn't have agreed to come sailing if she had known that _he_ would be joining them. What she wasn't looking forward to was a day of bickering, so she was going to have to try and make the most of the situation. Perhaps if she just kept quiet things could stay civil between them. If her best friend was going to continue to date his brother, she'd have to find a way to get along with him.

Bending over to apply sunscreen to her legs, she rubbed the cream in a circular motion. Her eyes darted in Killian's direction and she caught him staring, once again, this time at her butt. What an asshole. She stood up and pulled her hat down over her head.

"Sunscreen?" she asked, holding out the bottle pointedly as if to let him know she had caught him staring and did _not_ approve.

"No thank you, I never burn." He smirked at her, hands tucked in his pockets.

 _Of-fucking-course_ Mr. Perfect doesn't burn. Emma gave him a fake smile and went to find Tink.

When she found her in the cabin with Liam, she pulled her close by her arm and whispered threateningly in her ear, "You have a lot of explaining to do missy."

"Don't worry, you can thank me later," Tink responded casually, throwing her a wink and a smile over her shoulder.

Emma snorted. Thank her later that this is over.

She and Killian managed to remain quietly civil as they departed from the harbor, and a rush of excitement washed over her as they got out on the water and the wind caught their sail, giving them speed. Here she'd been living in Boston for years and years, but she hardly ever managed to get out on a boat. It was thrilling.

Liam expertly steered the boat parallel to the shore, heading South, and Emma smiled as the land mass grew smaller and smaller. The wind blew in her face and the sun shone warm on her legs as she stretched them out on the bench in front of her.

Tink stood next to Liam at the wheel, her arm wrapped around his waist, and Killian took a seat on the bench opposite her, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head as he crossed his legs at the ankles. He looked like a model for Ralph Lauren. She couldn't tell if he could see her looking at him because his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but he had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Emma forced herself to look away, groaning to herself. She wasn't going to be taken in by his masculine good looks. There was an entire ocean to look at.

They sailed on that way for quite awhile before they pulled into a tiny bay, the boat coming to a halt slowly as the wind got broken by the hillside. Emma could see a lovely little cove in the distance, the golden sand shining bare and bright in the sunlight. It was completely empty, only accessible by boat she would guess.

Liam smiled, releasing his hold on Tink's hands, where they rested on the wheel.

"Killian, will you help me drop anchor?"

"Of course." Killian sprang up from his reclined position, moving to the bow of the boat. Emma remained sitting, and as she listening to the sound of the anchor being dropped and the chain paying out, she watched as Tink left the helm and went inside the cabin to grab something. She came back up with a tote bag and a picnic basket. Lunchtime, great. She was starved.

Suddenly she heard a splash. Sitting up, she caught sight of Killian moving back towards her. Then she saw something peculiar that caused her stomach to drop out. Tink was climbing over the side of the boat, and Liam was helping her out onto…?

"What're you doing?" Killian demanded, sounding borderline frantic as he leaned over the railing. Emma stood up and joined him at the side of the boat. When she peered over the side, she saw Tink and Liam inside of a small dinghy, the picnic basket in between them.

Tink smiled at them with a mischievous glint in her eyes. " _We_ are going to have a picnic...alone."

"We'll be over at the cove for a bit, kids. You two get to know one another better and we'll be back in a few hours. There's lunch in the cabin, I packed a separate basket." Liam waved, smiling triumphantly, and before either she or Killian could react, he'd started the motor and the loud drone drowned out anything they were about to say anyway.

"Bloody hell," Killian bit out, his hand slamming against the railing. "That no good, two-faced git."

Emma chuckled humorless even though she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Tink had pulled a few tricks on her over the years, but nothing like this. How could she do this to her? She left her alone with the one person on earth who she unequivocally despised, trapped on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

She turned to Killian. "Maybe we should just leave them here. Sail off and not come back." She was so angry she was shaking.

Killian smiled wanly. "It's a tempting idea." He turned away from her, watching his brother and Tink grow smaller and smaller in the distance before he shook his head, laughing.

They both stood there for a long while before Killian finally scratched behind his ear, turning to her sheepishly. "Are you hungry, love?"

"Don't call me love!" Emma snapped, before she caught herself, watching as Killian's face fell. At this rate, it was going to be a very long afternoon.

"Sorry," she offered, tucking her hair behind her ear, realizing she was being a little unreasonable. "Yes, I'm starved, actually. You think they actually left us some food?"

"Only one way to find out!" Killian said dryly, moving towards the cabin.

Liam had been true to his word, and he did, in fact, leave them a very nice lunch to share. They brought the picnic basket above deck and Killian pulled out the fold-away table adjacent to the bench so they could eat. There was even a bottle of wine and two glasses inside, and Emma had never been so happy to see alcohol in her life.

Killian poured them each a glass and she was just about to bring it to her lips when he spoke.

He held his glass up in the air. "A toast, Swan, to mutual respect and perhaps even one day, admiration."

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. "To mutual respect," she agreed, clinking her glass against his.

* * *

Then they dug into their grilled chicken and orzo salad, and Emma hummed appreciatively. "Well, at least they didn't let us starve."

Killian laughed softly. "Aye. My brother may be a lot of things, but he always makes sure I'm well fed. He likes to take care of people that way."

"I guess that makes sense, him being a bartender and all. What about you? Tink said you work at the university?" She looked at him inquisitively, and Killian could sense that something had shifted between them. Perhaps the wine was a good idea.

He nodded. "I teach English, mostly Advanced Composition and Reading, that sort of thing. I've also written a few books, but I doubt you want to hear about those." He waved his free hand in the air.

"You mean you're not going to brag about all of your accomplishments?" she chided him.

Killian ducked his head, before looking up at her again. "Believe it or not, Swan, that's not really my thing. I'm happy to discuss whatever interests you, however."

Emma looked skeptical as she toyed with her food, but said nothing.

"And you, Swan, how did you get involved with social work? Do you possess one of those 'save the world one child at a time' mentalities?" He swung his arm in the air in a gung ho manner.

She rolled her eyes at him, but her face became uneasy, her eyes darting away and he could tell he'd hit a nerve as she sat there still as a stone in contemplation. He was just about to tell her she didn't have to answer that, when she started speaking.

"I grew up in the system, so it's something I'm intimately familiar with, and, uh, I just wanted to help a few kids have an easier time than I did," she said, her voice quavering slightly as she shrugged her shoulder.

Killian's brow furrowed as he considered the hard edges of her personality, all the armor she created to shield her fragile heart and it took his breath away momentarily as he took in this beautiful, accomplished woman with a broken past, the contrast startling. Now he understood perfectly where all of her anger came from, all her animosity towards strangers, because he grew up that way too, he carried the same scars of abandonment and he knew they cut deep.

Reaching across the table, his fingers found hers, slowly clasping them in his own. "I'm sorry, Swan. I know what it's like to grow up without a family and it's no walk in the park."

She sniffed, looking away, and he had the sudden urge to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.

Her eyes met his. "It's alright, I made it out OK. And you- at least you had Liam." She squeezed his hand softly before pulling away, returning her attention to her food.

"Aye, that I did, though if it were a blessing or a curse I couldn't tell you for certain," he said in jest. Thinking about what it would have been like without his older brother was painful, he could hardly imagine it. Emma was tougher than he gave her credit for.

Killian could tell the topic of conversation had made her uncomfortable, so he attempted to change the subject.

"So, Swan. I hear you like Erasure." He handed her the basket of strawberries and she took one.

Emma's head popped up, surprised, and she put her hand over her eyes. "Tell me he didn't."

Killian grinned, enjoying this. "Oh yes, you and Tink are quite the pop stars. We should get you on American Idol or something."

He was worried he may have crossed a line, but Emma actually smiled. "I told your brother to erase that! I can't believe he showed you."

"I try to discover a little something to make me sweeter...Oh baby refrain from breaking my hearrrrt," he sang out, trying to recreate the moment caught on video.

Emma laughed, and the sound washed over him like a fresh wave of foam. "Yep. I'm kicking his ass, it's official."

The moment hung in the air as their eyes locked, both of them smiling, and he found himself wondering if this is how things might have gone between them if he'd simply avoided the subject of sports and stuck to a safer topic. Remorse weighed heavily on him as he drank in her carefree expression, her golden hair sparkling in the sun.

"Emma, I'm sorry for how I behaved when we first met. I know I screwed things up royally and I'm not trying to change your mind about me, but I hope that we can at least be friends." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Friends?" Emma eyed him warily and he wondered if he'd spoken too soon. "Yeah, I think that could work. And I'm sorry too, Killian. I wasn't on my best behavior that day."

Killian put his hand out. "Friends." Emma shook and he had to refrain from holding her hand just a bit longer than he should.

She looked down at their empty plate. "Shall we clean up?" she asked, getting up from the table.

* * *

Tink and Liam laughed together, reclining on a beach blanket on top of the sand. They'd picked a nice shady spot on one side of the beach, a light breeze blowing in off the water. Lunch was done and they were sipping their glasses of wine, basking in the warmth of new love as the waves crashed hypnotically in the distance.

"How do you think they're getting on?" Liam asked, looking down at her.

Tink shrugged. "Probably like cats and dogs. But hopefully better than last time."

"Do you think Emma will come around to him? It would do me a world of good to have someone else look after that git for once."

Tink hit him in the chest. "Well, I'd like someone to wipe the scowl off her face for a change. Think your brother can accomplish that?"

Liam winked at her, raising an eyebrow and putting his wineglass down. He put his hand on her tiny waist, rubbing along her ribcage as he looked at her suggestively. "I'm certain he can. We Jones Brothers know how to make a woman smile."

As if in answer, Tink smiled at him warmly, setting her own glass down. "That's true, I suppose." She nudged his nose with her own. Liam leaned over her, pressing her back until she was almost lying down, his lips ghosting over hers but not quite giving her what she wanted as his eyes scanned over her face.

Finally, she reached up and claimed it, kissing him soundly and moaning as she felt his hard length nudging against her leg. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Liam's tongue worked against hers, and she felt her brain shut down, overwhelmed by the taste and smell of him all around her, especially when she knew where this would most likely lead them. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her even more deeply, his head tilting to just the right angle as his hand worked its way up her side to cup her breast.

She spared one last thought to her friend Emma, hoping that she would have something to smile about when they met up later, before she was consumed with desire, Liam's hands and mouth and tongue working her up to an impassioned state of breathless need.

* * *

Once Emma and Killian had everything cleared away and packed up, they stood awkwardly on the deck, looking around. They were a good team actually, working together quickly and efficiently to get the job done. She had noticed that when they set the lunch up too. It felt like she had somehow come full circle and was back to liking him again, and as much as she hated herself for that, it was hard to get around, especially in such close quarters.

"Now what?" Killian inquired, reaching to rub at the back of his neck.

Emma checked the time and figured they still had at least another good hour before Tink and Liam came back. Glancing up at the sun high in the sky, she took her hat off and tossed it aside. Then, with Killian watching, she pulled her sweater up and over her head, discarding it next to her hat. She could tell he was eyeing her appreciatively, the triangle bikini top doing little to cover her assets.

She toyed with the top button of her shorts, trying to decide if she should take those off too.

"Are you teasing me, Swan?" Killian asked as he stroked at his chin, moving closer to her.

Emma giggled, feeling light and carefree the way a few glasses of wine could easily accomplish.

"Your turn, Jones," she challenged, nodding towards his shirt.

Killian raised an eyebrow before taking off his sunglasses and tossing them aside. Then he began opening his already obscenely unbuttoned shirt, one button at a time, a devilish smirk on his face.

She held her breath when he finally pulled the shirt back over his shoulders, revealing a taut, muscled physique covered in a fine layer of dark chest hair. She was especially interested in the trail of hair that disappeared inside his waistband.

Emma bit her lip, and they both stood there for a moment, neither moving. Then she cleared her throat. She picked up her beach towel and gestured towards the bow of the boat. "Shall we?"

They climbed up and laid their towels out on the deck and then Emma sat down, leaning back on her wrists as Killian adjusted took his shoes off.

"Oh! You know, I forgot my sunscreen. Would you mind getting it for me?"

"Of course," Killian answered. "Is it inside your bag?"

"Yeah, should be in there."

He turned and went back down to where her bag lay on the bench and she could hear him shuffling through her things.

"Are you sure it's in here?" he called.

Emma rolled her eyes. Men. They can never find anything on their own.

"Hold on, I'll come find it."

Without her hat on, there was nothing shielding her eyes from the sun, and the white paint of the deck created a glare that was nearly blinding. She was just stepping down into the center of the boat when she tripped on a rope and fell, headlong, right into Killian.

"Whoa!"

Luckily, he was ready and able to catch her, and after regaining his balance, he helped her upright, his arms wrapped around her, one palm flat against the small of her back as he held her to him. She could feel his chest hair tickling against her skin and she looked up into his eyes, startled and completely mortified.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

But Emma couldn't answer, she was too caught up in the nearness of him, the scent of his skin, the utter blueness of his eyes which she realized close up had tiny flecks of gold in them, making the middle almost turquoise. Her hands were on his pecs and she glanced between her fingers and his face as if asking a question.

* * *

Killian couldn't believe the blind luck that put Emma Swan, nearly naked and breathless, right into his arms. "It's about bloody time," is all he could think to himself as he let the feel of her pressed up against him - the smell of her shampoo, everything about her - assault his senses. He looked at her lips, parted and pink, and at the way her eyes were drawn to his mouth. Dare he kiss her?

His body had its own ideas it seemed as his head dropped slowly towards hers, his eyes questioning her as he came down to stop just above her lips, pausing. He thought better of it though, and turned his head, angling his lips just next to her ear and asking once again, "Are you alright, love?" his hand coming up to cradle the back of her neck.

As he pulled back, he saw her eyelashes flutter, long and dark against her porcelain cheeks, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"I'm not sure," she answered, her eyes searching his. Killian considered his options, then pulled back, releasing her from his grip while making sure she could stand up on her own. They were alone on a boat. He wouldn't force her to do anything that she wasn't ready for.

He had just turned away from her when she grabbed his arm, yanking him back towards her with alarming strength. Grabbing his head and reaching up on her tiptoes, she found his lips with hers, pressing into him with all her might. It took him a moment to respond, but then he was kissing her back with abandon, all thought gone from his head except the way Emma Swan tastes - sweet, warm, and salty from the sea.

Their kiss was like wildfire, and Killian felt like she was burning him alive. He'd never experienced anything quite like it. There was no awkwardness, no adjustment period, just zero to sixty in two seconds flat, their hands weaving into each other's hair and their bodies slamming against one another. He held her face close, claiming her mouth with his own, reveling in the pleasure of her tongue stroking over his deftly. He had the vague thought that perhaps he was always meant to kiss this woman, the perfection in their union undeniable.

Emma's hands began to explore his body, moving softly over his shoulders and down his arms. Then she came back up his torso, almost tickling him, her fingertips tracing up over his nipples and then across his collarbones. He tried to be a gentleman, he really did, but she wasn't wearing much, and the feel of all that warm, smooth skin was doing things to him that were entirely indecent. He smoothed his hands all over her back and shoulders, down her arms and then grabbing her ass, he pulled her into him.

The moan she emitted sent blood straight to his nether regions, making him feel light headed and entirely too aroused. Emma didn't seem to mind, grasping his hips tightly and pulling him into her as she turned her head to change the angle of their kiss. The boat rocked gently and he had to spread his legs wide to keep them steady. Another wave crashed against the hull and pushed him off balance and they finally broke apart, panting.

Killian rested his forehead against hers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he smiled down at her softly, nudging her nose with his own. His heart clenched tightly as he took in the soft expression on her face, her lips spread in a genuine smile and her eyes blown wide. It was like opening a treasure chest, hard won from the bottom of the sea, and he gasped in awe at the beauty before him.

"You're beautiful, Emma - absolutely stunning - and might I say an absolute expert with that tongue of yours."

Emma blushed, ducking her head and laughing softly. "You're not so bad yourself, Killian, even if I didn't appreciate all of your charms at first." She bit her lower lip, palms flat on his chest.

It was then he noticed that she was gently pushing him backwards, until the backs of his knees hit the bench behind him. A firm shove to his chest and he was sitting down with an "oof." His eyes just about came out of his head as he watched her climb on top of him, her center coming to rest right over where he was hard and aching against his zipper.

Her hands stroked over his chest, and he cupped her jaw in his hand, pulling her towards him as he let his eyes fall shut. The first kiss had been a revelation, and now the second was pure bliss. Groaning deep in his chest, he opened his lips to her as she sought entrance, allowing her to explore his mouth with her lips and tongue and teeth.

He hissed when she ground her hips into him, the friction almost unbearable as he tilted up to meet her automatically. Smoothing his palms up her thighs, he could feel her tremble in his arms as he held her even closer, running his fingertips over her spine, up and up until he could tangle his hands in her luscious locks again.

Emma's arms wound around his head, her hands stroking his cheeks and fingers digging into his scalp with a delicious amount of pressure. Their bodies seemed to have a mind of their own, undulating against each other, testing each other, melting into each other as their skin grew warm.

They broke for air, and Emma tilted her head back as he found her pulse point just under her jaw, pressing an open mouthed kiss to it as he gently lifted her hair away from her neck. There could be nothing sweeter than the sounds Emma made as he kissed his way down her neck, her hands squeezing his shoulders as if she were gripping him for the strength to stay upright. He kissed down into the hollow of her throat and she held his head to her, fitting them together like two pieces of a puzzle. She was amazing, incredible, like nothing he had ever felt or tasted.

He looked up into her eyes with that sense of complete awe and wonder and he saw the surprise in her eyes, followed by something warm and tender. Then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheek, dragging her lips over his scruff, biting softly on his jaw. Finding his ear lobe, she sucked it into her mouth and he gasped, bucking into her, the loud sound of her erratic breathing hot inside his ear almost making him whimper.

Killian knew that he could probably take her inside of the cabin right now and ravish her thoroughly and she wouldn't be likely to complain, but he wanted to take his time with her, let them both learn one another and explore one another. He had been a fool when he first met her, an absolutely dolt, and he had every intention of making it up to her as sweetly and gentlemanly as possible. Well, maybe not _that_ gentlemanly.

* * *

Emma didn't know what inspired her to kiss him exactly, but she didn't regret it one bit. They had barely agreed to be friends when she had quite literally fallen for him and it rocked her world. Something about the way he had centered her so gently, making sure she was alright, looking at her with such concern and tenderness had made her heart well up in her throat.

Lifting her lips up to his in invitation, she had practically begged him to kiss her. She had felt certain he would, too as he leaned down towards her, but at the last moment he had turned his head and the only thing she felt was utter and complete disappointment. It caught her off guard for a moment, when only an hour or more before she had been convinced that he was the last man on earth she'd ever want to kiss her. She knew the truth then - that'd she'd been lying to herself - that he was everything she wanted and more.

All it took was him gently pushing her away, showing her that the choice was hers to make but that he would never force himself on her and she bent willingly. Once his lips were fused to hers, she knew with great certainty that she had made the right choice, that this moment was predestined since the beginning of time, that all doubts could be set aside.

Now she was seated in his lap, her hands twisted in his silky dark hair as she kissed him with all her might, sharing herself with him in a way that she hardly ever did with anyone. She trusted him instinctively, knew that he was kissing her for all the right reasons and for her, that made all the difference.

Emma would gladly give him everything, let him explore every inch of her body as he brought them both to the brink of ultimate pleasure, but she was relieved when he eventually pulled back, holding her close and touching his forehead to his because she wasn't sure she could handle that right now and she wanted to take her time getting to know one another better. She could hardly breathe, her heart hammering in her chest, but she felt blissful and relaxed, her hands smoothing over his shoulders.

Killian held her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He sat up straighter.

"I hate to complain darling, but it's quite cramped in this position. Do you mind if we take this topside?" He gestured towards the upper deck where they'd left their towels.

"Oh, sure!" she said, sliding off of him, slightly embarrassed. She hadn't meant to break his back.

"Don't go too far away," he said with a sly smile, reaching out to take her hand and tug her closer. He kissed her fingers and she sighed, just a little soft thing, her stomach full of butterflies.

Standing up, he helped her up to the deck and they walked hand in hand to where their towels were waiting. She felt just a little bit like a princess, and she didn't hate it.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked politely and Emma felt herself blushing.

"Well, there is my-"

"Your sunscreen! Of course. Hold on, I'll bring the whole bag up." Then he dashed back down to fetch it for her. Emma felt like giggling, this was too good to be true. She couldn't believe just how much she had misjudged him.

He came back with two bottles of cold water as well, handing her one, and she smiled at him gratefully.

"May I?" he asked, holding up the sunscreen as she took a sip.

Emma smirked, her belly swooping low. "Sure, why not?" she said, closing her bottle.

"Lie down," he commanded, and the gruffness in his voice was doing things to her that should be illegal.

She laid down on the towel, almost shivering in anticipation and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her, palms flat on her stomach as he slowly spread the lotion across her skin. It didn't take long before she had pulled him on top of her, kissing him senseless as he groaned deep and dirty.

Killian left her mouth to work his lips and tongue over her chest, edging dangerously close to the outline of her bikini top as she panted heavily. Grasping his head in her hands, she angled it where she really wanted him, crying out as he nosed beneath the fabric of her swimsuit and found her nipple with his tongue. He pulled and nipped at it, making her ache deep within, wondering how far they could go before she'd be begging him to take her.

He had just moved on to her other breast, the first one left wet and exposed in the afternoon sun when they heard the sound of the motorboat approaching and they both sat up quickly, Emma's hands going straight to her top to straighten it. Killian, ever the gentleman, sat blocking her from view as Liam and Tink pulled up to the boat portside.

Reaching from behind him, Emma took one last chance to nip at the shell of his ear, whispering, "To be continued," which caused Killian to turn and smirk at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

* * *

After Liam and Tink had made love on the beach, they thought perhaps they should head back to the sailboat, cut Killian and Emma some slack. But then Tink had kissed Liam again, biting on his lower lip, and they'd ended up making love again, this time with vigor.

Finally, looking at the time in a panic, they packed up their things and ran giggling back to the dinghy, making haste through the water.

They were about fifty yards out when Tink spotted her friend and Liam's brother on the boat, and it looked like they were locked in a struggle topside.

"Oh God, Liam, it looks like they're fighting!" she told him, grabbing his arm.

Liam took one look at the sailboat and turned back to Tink, cutting the engine to slow the boat down. He shook his head. "That doesn't look like fighting to me, love."

Tink took one more look and realized they were tangled up in a very different manner than she had originally thought and broke out in a laugh, covering her mouth. "Oh my God! This went even better than planned!"

By the time they pulled up to the boat, they were both trying to stifle their smiles.

"Ho there!" Liam called out, and Killian jumped up from where he was sitting to come help tie up the boat.

When they climbed on board, Tink did a once over on Emma and found her lips were swollen, her cheeks pink, and her hair a wild, tangled mess. Killian's hair was equally disheveled and he looked happier than she had ever seen him, a wide smile lighting up his face. It looked like they'd been having a very, very good time.

She wrapped her arm around Liam's waist, pulling him close. "Hey guys, how was lunch?"

Both Killian and Emma ducked their heads bashfully, their cheeks coloring and Tink had to keep herself from giggling.

"It was great," Emma finally answered, looking towards Killian. "Thank you so much for the nice meal, Liam."

"My pleasure," he answered, winking at her.

While the boys worked hard pulling the anchor up and raising the sail, Tink put her arm around Emma and gave her a small squeeze. "So...everything OK?"

Emma sighed heavily, rolling her eyes a bit. "Remember how you said I could thank you later?"

"Uh huh," Tink answered, already smiling.

"Thank you," Emma said, squeezing her back.

It took all of Tink's strength not to say "I told you so," but she heard from Liam that he had been unable to resist.

(Killian told him he was right. Always right.)


End file.
